dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
E-Girls
center|600px E-Girls *'Nombre:' E-Girls o EXILE GIRLS / イー・ガールズ **'¿Por qué?' Son la versión femenina del grupo de chicos, EXILE. *'Origen:' Japón *'Número de integrantes:' 11 chicas **'Integrantes gruaduadas:' 25 chicas *'Debut:' 28 de diciembre del 2011 **'Formación:' 24 de abril del 2011 *'Disolución:' 31-Diciembre-2020 *'Género:' Pop, Dance *'Agencia:' LDH *'Discografica:' AVEX *'Conformado por:' ***DREAM (2002-2017) ***HAPPINESS (2009) ***FLOWER (2010) **'Grupos Proyectos:' ***DANCE EARTH PARTY (2013) ***ShuuKaRen (2016-2017) ***SudannaYuzuYully (2016) **'Grupo de Bailarinas:' ***EGD (2012-2014) ***Bunny (2012-2014) ***Rabbits (2015-2017) ***Bunnies (2015-2017) Carrera '2009-2010: Pre Debut' Se realizó un evento de audición para LDH a nivel nacional llamado "EXILE Presents Vocal Battle Audition 3: For Girls". La competición televisada se llevo a cabo para encontrar miembros para el grupo de baile de sólo cuatro miembros de "Flower", y para encontrar los miembros de un nuevo grupo vocal y de baile, "Bunny". Hiro del EXILE anunció que "Girls Entertainment Project" o E-Girls consistiría en todos los miembros de LOVE, DREAM, HAPPINESS y FLOWE , aunque la disolución de LOVE se anunció antes de la primera actuación E-Girls. Bunny no fue formado originalmente como parte de E-girls, y fue separado para ser lanzado en 2013, pero nunca han llevado a cabo ninguna actividad propia, a excepción de una actuación en vivo en batalla Vocal Battle Audition 3, titulado "¿Why?" '2011: Debut' El 24 de abril de 2011, el grupo comenzó su propio evento web titulado "E-Girls SHOW". Tras el debut de Flower en octubre, el debut de E-Girls se anunció para diciembre con su primer single. El 26 de diciembre, lanzaron su single debut, "Celebration!". La alineación consistió en los miembros de los grupos Dream, Happiness y Flower. '2012: Nuevas miembros y "Folllow Me"' En 2012, antes del lanzamiento de su segundo single, LDH anunció dos nuevos miembros: Suda Anna y Kizu Reina, ambas parte de EGD (EXPG Girls Dancers, un grupo de baile de EXILE Professional Gym (EXILE's Dance Academy). La miembro Yamamoto Sayaka (Dream) dejo ambos grupos en marzo y la miembro de Happiness, MIMU entró en pausa para centrarse en sus estudios. El segundo single, "One Two Three", fue lanzado el 18 de abril de 2012. Antes de lanzar su tercer sencillo, "Follow Me", el grupo consistía en un total de 31 miembros debido a la incorporación de Bunny y más miembros de EGD. El aumento en el número dio lugar a un nuevo sistema para el lanzamiento de su próximo single en el que las niñas debían someterse a un período de entrenamiento y luego, las chicas que sobresalían y se ajustaban a la imagen del single serían elegidas para participar. 16 chicas aparecieron en la portada del single jacket y el video musical. El sencillo fue lanzado el 3 de octubre. MIMU dejó oficialmente el grupo en el mismo mes. '2013: Aumento de la popularidad y "Lesson 1"' A finales de 2012, tres miembros de Bunny abandonaron el grupo, y los miembros restantes se presentaron en el single "THE NEVER ENDING STORY", con otro miembro adicional, Kawamoto Ruri. A partir de este single, su nombre fue cambiado a E-girls. En el video musical se presentó Nakajima Momoka, la niña que lee el libro durante el video. El 13 de marzo, se lanzó un nuevo single, "CANDY SMILE", con 12 miembros en la alineación. El 17 de abril de 2013, el grupo lanzó su primer álbum de estudio, "Lesson 1". Se ubicó en el número 1 en la lista de álbumes semanales de Oricon, vendiendo 57,337 copias en su primera semana. En mayo, Suda Anna y Kawamoto Ruri se unieron al grupo Happiness como bailarina y vocalista, respectivamente. Unos días más tarde, Kizu Reina dejó E-girls. Nakajima Momoka se unió al grupo en septiembre con el anuncio del nuevo single, "Gomennasai no Kissing You". Fue lanzado el 3 de octubre y presentó toda la alineación. El single es el sencillo más vendido del grupo, que vendió más de 100,000 copias. El 11 de octubre, seguido del anuncio del nuevo single "Kurukuru", Mizuno Erina de Flower dejó los grupos para enfocarse en su carrera como actriz. Un nuevo miembro fue anunciado en el mismo día, Watanabe Marina. El grupo ganó un impulso considerable en 2013, apareciendo en programas de fin de año y siendo invitado por primera vez a Kouhaku Uta Gassen. '2014: COLORFUL POP' El 5 de enero de 2014, Takamoto Aya de Dream fue nombrada por HIRO como líder de E-girls. Diez miembros del grupo, Shizuka, Kaede, Fujii Karen, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Takeda Kyoka, Ishii Anna y Yamaguchi Nonoka, protagonizaron el drama Koibumi Biyori, basado en un manga del mismo nombre. La canción principal de apertura del drama, "Diamond Only", fue lanzada como su octavo sencillo el 26 de febrero. El grupo lanzó más tarde su segundo álbum, COLORFUL POP el 19 de marzo. El álbum ocupó el número 1 en el cuadro de álbumes semanales de Oricon. El 7 de abril, Sugieda Mayu dejó ambos grupos HAPPINESS y E-girls. Dos semanas después, el 20 de abril, Takeda Kyoka abandonó el grupo para concentrarse en sus estudios y su carrera como actriz. El 12 de junio, LDH anunció que el grupo lanzaría tres singles consecutivos, uno por mes. El primer sencillo, "E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS-", fue lanzado el 9 de julio e incluyó a todas los miembros y todas las vocalistas cantando. Desde este lanzamiento, los miembros de Bunny y EGD se mezclaron en una sola unidad, simplemente titulada como el nombre del grupo, E-girls. Los nombres Bunny y EGD también se eliminaron de su sitio web oficial. El segundo single, "Odoru Ponpokorin", fue lanzado el 13 de agosto, e incluyó solo 14 miembros en el video musical y jacket covers. La canción fue utilizada como la canción principal de apertura del anime de televisión Chibi Maruko-chan. El tercer single, "Highschool♡ love", fue lanzado el 10 de septiembre e incluyó a todas las miembros en él. La canción fue utilizada como el tema principal para el drama de Fuji TV "Great Teacher Onizuka". Muto Chiharu anunció su partida de Flower y E-girls en noviembre, luego del lanzamiento del sencillo "Akikaze no Answer" de Flower. E-girls fueron invitadas a Kouhaku por segunda vez. '2015: E.G. TIME y E-girls Pyramid' right|200px El grupo lanzó su tercer álbum, E.G. TIME, el 1 de enero de 2015. El 27 de enero, LDH anunció un nuevo sistema para la formación de miembros, llamado E-girls Pyramid. Siguiendo el mismo sistema utilizado para "Follow Me", las chicas se someten a una serie de revisiones configuradas anualmente. Los miembros que necesitan más entrenamiento se clasifican como Rabbits (high school age or older) o Bunnies (junior high school age or younger). Los miembros Takebe Yuzuna, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ikuta Risa, Nakajima Momoka y Watanabe Marina, por lo tanto, regresaron al período de entrenamiento en el EXILE Professional Gym lo que redujo a E-girls a 20 miembros. El grupo lanzó su decimotercer single, "Anniversary!!", el 20 de mayo de 2015 y su decimocuarto single, "Dance Dance Dance", el 30 de septiembre. El 7 de octubre, Ichiki Kyoka dejó a E-girls y Flower para seguir diferentes caminos y crecer como mujer. También se anunció que Erie dejó su puesto como artista, pero aún contribuirá a E-girls como DJ. El 15 de diciembre de 2015, se anunció a través del programa de televisión de LDH Shuukan EXILE que Takebe Yuzuna será re-agregada a la alineación de E-girls. Ella se volverá a unir en 2016 con el lanzamiento del álbum E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST-. El grupo lanzó su sencillo número 15 llamado "Merry × Merry Xmas★" el 23 de diciembre. '2016: E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST-, tercer Tour y graduación de Erie' El 20 de noviembre de 2015, anunció en el sitio web de E-girls que lanzarán su primer mejor álbum, E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- el 10 de febrero de 2016 y la tercera gira del grupo E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE". El 23 de abril de 2016, el grupo anunció los singles 16 y 17 del grupo, ambos parte de un concepto único de verano, con el primer single "E.G. Summer RIDER" con el concepto E.G. POP se lanzará el 20 de julio y el segundo single "Pink Champagne" se lanzará el 10 de agosto con el concepto E.G. COOL. El 27 de septiembre, el grupo anunció que lanzarán su single número 18 "Go! Go! Let's Go!" el 30 de noviembre. El 28 de octubre, se reveló en el sitio web de Dream que Erie se graduará de Dream y E-girls y también se retirara de la industria del entretenimiento a finales de 2016. En el mensaje escrito por ella, ella reveló estar agradecida por los 14 años que fue miembro de Dream y E-girls, y a quienes la han seguido todos esos años. Con los miembros actuales de Dream celebrando su 15° aniversario el próximo año (el 7 de julio), ella quería comenzar su vida desde cero. Ella expresó su deseo de estudiar en el extranjero, que era su sueño de hace mucho tiempo. Dream continuará sus actividades como un trío con los miembros restantes Shizuka, Aya y Ami una vez que se gradúe oficialmente. El 15 de noviembre, el grupo reveló que lanzarán su cuarto álbum E.G.CRAZY el 18 de enero de 2017. El 31 de diciembre, Erie se graduó oficialmente del grupo y Dream. '2017: Reformulación del grupo' El 5 de junio, LDH anunció una nueva E-girls reformulada. E-girls, que inicialmente fue el proyecto principal que unió los grupos Dream, Happiness y Flower, pasó a formar parte de las unidades dentro de un nuevo proyecto llamado E.G.family. Con el anuncio, también se anunció que el grupo realizará un concierto en vivo de dos días titulado E-girls LIVE 2017 ~ E.G.EVOLUTION ~. Los conciertos en vivo serán los últimos en una alineación de 19 miembros, ya que con la reformulación, E-girls ahora promoverá con 11 miembros. Con la reformulación, después de los conciertos de Saitama, Shizuka, Aya, Ami, MIYUU, Kawamoto Ruri, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami y Nakajima Mio dejaron E-girls. Shizuka y Ami continuarán con sus proyectos como miembros de DANCE EARTH PARTY y como solistas respectivamente, Aya se retiró como artista y trabajará como directora creativa, MIYUU y Kawamoto Ruri se enfocarán como miembros de Happiness y Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami y Nakajima Mio se enfocarán como miembros de Flower (y ShuuKaRen para Shuuka). El 26 de julio, lanzaron su 19° single "Love☆Queen", el primero como un grupo de 11 miembros. El 6 de diciembre, el grupo lanzó su vigésimo single "Kitakaze to Taiyou". El 28 de diciembre, el grupo lanzó el concierto E-girls LIVE 2017 ~ E.G.EVOLUTION ~ en DVD / Blu-ray. '2018' El 31 de enero, el grupo lanzó su 21st single "Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta". El grupo lanzó su 22nd sencillo "Pain, pain" el 28 de febrero. El 23 de mayo, el grupo lanzó su quinto álbum E.G. 11. Será el primer álbum desde la reformulación del grupo. El 2 de junio, el grupo comenzará su primera gira en la arena E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~, que irá del 2 de junio al 5 de agosto. Será la primera gira desde la reformulación del grupo. El 8 de agosto, el grupo lanzó su quinto single digital "My Way". El 3 de octubre, el grupo lanzó su sexto single digital "Perfect World". El 19 de diciembre, el grupo lanzó su séptimo single digital "EG-ENERGY". La canción se utilizó para promover el PROYECTO DE ENERGÍA de las artes marciales de LDH, junto con GENERATIONS. '2019' El 16 de enero, el grupo lanzó el DVD del E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~ E.G. 11 ~ conciertos en Saitama Super Arena como DVD y Blu-ray como el segundo lanzamiento de video del grupo. El grupo participó de la primera gira de E.G.family E.G.POWER 2019 ~ POWER a la DOME ~ que se realizó del 22 de febrero al 25 de mayo. El 24 de julio, el grupo lanzó su 23er single "Cinderella Fit". El 8 de noviembre, se anunció que el grupo lanzará su sencillo número 24 el 29 de enero de 2020. Antes del lanzamiento, el grupo prelanzará canciones del sencillo digitalmente durante 3 meses consecutivos a partir del 22 de noviembre con la canción "Easy come, Easy go". El 27 de diciembre, el grupo lanzará una versión de invierno de "Cinderella Fit" como la segunda canción digital de prelanzamiento de su sencillo número 24. '2020: Disolución del grupo y últimas actividades' El 22 de diciembre del 2019, en el evento de lanzamiento de "Bessekai", se anunció que las E-girls se disolverán a fines de 2020. El anuncio fue hecho inicialmente por un video que se emitió al comienzo del evento, mostrando la historia del grupo y el futuro de los miembros después de la disolución del grupo. Más tarde, Sato Harumi reveló que el grupo pasó por varias discusiones sobre el futuro de los miembros y el futuro del grupo durante la primavera de ese año, y aunque compartieron sus próximos objetivos y sueños para el futuro, a veces no sentían lo mismo e incluso no estuvo de acuerdo en algunos momentos, pero después de varias conversaciones, tomaron la decisión de hacer lo mejor en cada quien seguir sus caminos. En el anuncio del video, se reveló que después de la disolución, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna y Yamaguchi Nonoka se centrarán en sus carreras de actuación y modelado, SAYAKA, Kaede, Fujii Karen, YURINO y Suda Anna se dedicarán a tiempo completo para Happiness, quien se asoció con la compañía estadounidense 88rising con intenciones de expandir el grupo en todo el mundo, Washio Reina hará su debut en solitario como cantante, y Takebe Yuzuna se unirá a una nueva unidad formada con candidatos exitosos de la audición mundial realizada por el DJ y CEO de LDH EUROPE Afrojack . El 29 de enero, el grupo lanzó su 24to single "Bessekai". Del 1 de febrero al 4 de julio, el grupo realizará su quinta y última gira E-girls PERFECT LIVE 2011 ▶ 2020. El 31 de diciembre de 2020, el grupo se disolverá oficialmente. Integrantes thumb|center|550px De izquierda a derecha: Arriba: Ishii Anna, Kaede, Karen, Harumi, Reina, Sayaka, Nozomi, Nonoka Abajo: Suda Anna, Yurino, Yuzuna *Sato Harumi (Líder, Bailarina) *Washio Reina (Vocalista, Bailarina) *Bando Nozomi (Bailarina) *SAYAKA (Bailarina) *Kaede (Bailarina) *Fujii Karen (Sub-líder, Vocalista, Bailarina) *YURINO (Bailarina, Rapera) *Suda Anna (Sub-líder, Bailarina, Rapera) *Ishii Anna (Bailarina) *Yamaguchi Nonoka (Bailarina) *Takebe Yuzuna (Vocalista, Bailarina) Ex-Integrantes *Yamamoto Sayaka (2011-2012) (Dream) *MIMU (2011-2012) (HAPPINESS) *Oishi Miyuu (2011-2012) (bunny) *Vats Mira (2011-2012) (bunny) *Kizu Reina (2012-2013) (EGD) *Mizuno Erina (2011-2013) (FLOWER) *Sugieda Mayu (2011-2014) (HAPPINESS) *Takeda Kyoka (2011-2014) (bunny) *Muto Chiharu (2011-2014) (FLOWER) *Ichiki Kyoka (2011-2015) (FLOWER) *Inagaki Rio (2011-2015) (rabbits) *Nakajima Momoka (2011-2015) (bunnies) *Hagio Misato (rabbits) *Hanayama Mizuki (2011-2016) (rabbits) *Ikuta Risa (2012-2016) (rabbits) *Watanabe Marina (2013-2016) (rabbits) *Abe Erie (2011-2016) (Dream) *Dream Shizuka (2011-2017) (Dream) *Dream Aya (2011-2017) (Dream) *Dream Ami (2011-2017) (Dream) *MIYUU (2011-2017) (HAPPINESS) *Kawamoto Ruri (2013-2017) (HAPPINESS) *Shigetome Manami (2011-2017) (FLOWER) *Nakajima Mio (2011-2017) (FLOWER) *Fujii Shuuka (2011-2017) (FLOWER) Discografía 'Álbums' 'Best Álbums' 'Singles' 'Digital Single' 'DVDs' Temas para Películas *''Perfect World'' tema para Perfect World (2018) *''Go! Go! Let's Go!'' tema para P to JK (2017) *''Gomennasai no Kissing You'' tema para King of Apology (2013) Temas para Dramas *''Pain, pain'' tema para Kimi ga Kokoro ni Sumitsuita (TBS, 2018) *''STRAWBERRY Sadistic'' para High and Low - The Story of S.W.O.R.D (NTV, 2015) *''Highschool♡love'' para GTO (2014) *''Diamond Only'' para Koibumi Biyori (2014) Temas para Anime *''Odoru Ponpokorin'' para Chibi Maruko Chan (2014) Programas de TV *Zenryoku Bukatsu! E-kou! (digital show) (2018) *EG-style (Fuji TV, 2016) *2011.10-2012.09 E-Girls ga! Monku no Sakebi *2013.11-2014.09 E-girls movies!! (digital show) *2014.10.27-2015.09.28 Akeru na Kiken *2015.04.11-2015.06.27 E-girls wo Majime ni Kangaeru Kaigi Photobook *'2014:' Colorful Diary (カラフル・ダイアリー) Tour *E-girls PERFECT LIVE 2011▶ (01-02-2020 al 04-07-2020) *E-girls LIVE TOUR 2018 ~E.G. 11~ (02-06-2018 al 05-08-2018) *E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ (15-07-2017 al 16-07-2017) *E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" (12-03-2016 al 11-08-2016) *E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" (14-02-2015 al 29-04-2015) *E-girls LIVE TOUR 2014 "COLORFUL LAND" (18-07-2014 al 13-08-2014) Conciertos *2019 E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ *2015.06.14 E-girls LIVE 2015 at UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN Anuncios *Kirin Beverage (2019) *Samantha Thavasa (2017) *Daiichi Kosho「LIVE DAM STADIUM」 (2017) *Beats by Dr. Dre 「Solo2」 (2016) *KOSÉ FASIO (2015) *7gogo (2015) *KOSÉ ADDICTION (2014) *Culture Convenience Club Company (2014) *NTT docomo (2014) *Fujitsu FMV Floral Kiss (2014) *The colorful costumes Pop (2013) *Opa bargain CM (2013) *LUMINE EST (2013) *ABC Mart (2013) *UHA taste sugar e ma e Lozenges CM Girl "e matab" Hen (2013) *Samantha Thavasa con Miranda Kerr (2012) Videos Musicales *GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE - Y.M.C.A (2018) *EXILE - EXILE PRIDE 〜こんな世界を愛するため〜 (2013) *EXILE - Bloom (2012) Premios *'2018' MTV Video Music Awards Japan: Mejor Coreografía por Show Time *'2014 MTV Video Music Awards Japan:' Mejor Coreografía por Gomennasai no Kissing You. Curiosidades *Dream, Flower y Happines conforman e-girls, es decir que no son las sub unidades de este. *La actriz Emma Burns es la niña que aparece en las portadas de THE NEVER ENDING STORY (solamente en las versiones de CD+DVD y CD Only Cover). *El 5 de Julio de 2017, se anunció la desintegración de Dream, y por lo tanto, la salida de sus integrantes del grupo, también se anunció la salida de tres miembros de Flower y dos de Happiness; por lo tanto el E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ fué el último concierto de E-Girls con ellas incluidas, de ahora en adelante será un grupo de 11 integrantes y 25 graduadas, iniciando el proyecto E.G. Family. *Aya ahora será parte del staff de E-Girls, en la parte creativa; Ami estará como solista; Shizuka estará como miembro de "Dance Earth Party"; Miyuu, Ruri, Shuuka, Manami y Mio estarán concentradas en las actividades de sus grupos a partir del 16 de Julio de 2017. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (Avex) *Fanclub Oficial (E-Girls Family) *E-Girls Mobile Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería E-Girls 01.jpg E-Girls 02.jpg E-Girls 03.jpg E-Girls 04.jpg E-Girls 05.jpg E-Girls 06.jpg E-Girls 07.jpg E-Girls 08.jpg Videografía Archivo:E-Girls Celebration! （Short Ver.)|Celebration! （Short Ver.) Archivo:E-Girls One Two Three (Short Ver)|One Two Three (Short Ver.) Archivo:E-Girls Follow Me ～Short Version～-2|Follow Me (Short Ver.) Archivo:E-girls 「THE NEVER ENDING STORY -Long ver.-|The Never Ending Story (Long Ver.) Archivo:E-girls 「THE NEVER ENDING STORY ～君に秘密を教えよう～」-Short ver.--0|The Never Ending Story (Short Ver.) Archivo:E-girls JUST IN LOVE ～Short Version～-1|Just in Love (Short Ver.) Archivo:E-girls 「CANDY SMILE」 -Short ver.--0|Candy Smile (Short Ver.) Archivo:E-girls Gommennasai no Kissing You (Short Ver.)|Gommennasai no Kissing You (Short Ver.) Categoría:LDH Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand Categoría:JDebut2011 Categoría:JPop